


Children of The Gods - Demigod AU

by Avengerdragoness



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Demigod AU, Demigoddess, Demigods, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Greek gods, Inspired by Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerdragoness/pseuds/Avengerdragoness
Summary: Welcome to the Camp of the Gods. A home to the children of Greek Gods and Goddesses. But what happens when a hesitant Demigod comes to the camp against his wishes and gets pulled into a great adventure? What happens if he falls for the daughter of one of the 'Big Three?'Originally posted on my Tumblr(@avengerdragoness)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really am looking forward to what his series has to offer because I love Greek Mythology! I really hope you all like this and I appreciate any feedback you guys have! Love you all! Enjoy <33
> 
> [F/n] - First Name  
> [L/n] - Last Name  
> [e/c] - Eye Color  
> [h/c] - Hair Color

Greek Gods. Stories of myth and legend. Almighty, immortal beings that serve as judges to the world as we know it. Could begin and start a life at the snap of a finger. Because of their immense power they try and keep from interactions with mortal humans. Yes they try, but what happens when they do not succeed? What happens if one grows affectionate with a human? What happens if they have children?

Questions all too known to humans who believe in these Gods and Goddesses. But questions all too answered for their offspring. Demigods inhabit this Earth, part God part human, half bloods. Relics to some and freaks to others.

Wandering prey if they’re unaware of their heritage, prey to those who despise the Gods and the reign they have had for eons. Unable to get to the Gods themselves, these villains target the offspring. The _mortal_ offspring.

That is why the creation of the ‘Camp of the Gods’ was created. A safe place for demigods and goddesses. A place for them to grow, to accept their abilities and heritage.

The camp is hidden, tucked away in a forest away from civilization. The only people who know about it are the League and demigods and goddesses who have trained there. The League is a group of trained demigods and goddesses who save endangered half bloods. They bring them to the camp before villains can harm them. This is where demigods learn to harness and control their abilities.

It’s where you live. You’ve been at the camp since you were 12. Having lost her to one of those monsters, you were left on your own. In your mother’s final moments she told you who you are. Who your father is. Saying you must find a case hidden within your home and run away. That’s when the hunting began. However the League came to your rescue.

When they saved you, you were brought back to the camp. Where your father claimed you during the claiming ceremony. A claim that stunned every member of the league and every demigod in the camp.

You are the Princess to the Gods, the _Daughter of Zeus_.

As of today, you have become one of the strongest demigods, strong enough to become a part of the league. However, you had different intentions. The camp had become your home, the only home you’ve known for 7 years. Leading to your decision to stay and protect it in case any harm were to come to its defenses. Having both training from being on your own and training from the camp, there was no one better suited.

The camp is safe. It’s where untrained demigods and goddesses belong.

…However. Not everyone believes that.

Jason was not entirely fond of Bruce making him move to this camp. Him and the Outlaws could handle themselves, the last advice he took from Bruce led to proving Jason’s mortality. It was through the power of his mother, Athena, that brought him back. After that he vowed to take care of himself from then on.

Though, on their last mission to take down a villain target, there was a mishap that almost led to them and the half blood they were saving losing their lives, putting a target on their backs in the process. After that close call, the League demanded they all move to the camp. Where they would be safe and things could calm down. Villains often would draw targets but forget about them within a good few months. Finding new prey to stalk.

Kori and Roy were rather excited to be coming to the camp. They always wanted to know more about their immortal parents and even form some sort of relationship with them.

They eagerly stood outside the magic barrier that camouflages the camp. Jason standing there annoyed with his arms crossed. Bruce came up next to the three, “Are you ready?” Kori and Roy grinned while Jason simply huffed before Bruce led the way. They were in awe as the camp revealed itself once passing the barrier.

They approached the gate, being greeted by the sound of metal clanging and bows strings stretching, the yelling and talking of half bloods. Jason winced at the sight, this is NOT what he wanted. “Welcome to the Camp of the Gods” Bruce observed the three.

He watched as their eyes scanned over the place. His falling on three members coming their way. Noticing Dick, the first demigod he saved. “New Recruits, and Bruce what a surprise.” Dick greeted cheerily. Jason’s scowl only grew, great now he has to deal with the golden boy too? Dick’s eyes fell on Jason, “Jason, I see you’re finally joining the camp.”

“Yeah, well, not of my own volition” he bit back. However, Dick is used to Jason’s short temper, he knows Jason’s reluctance will pass with time.

“Anyway, who have you brought with you?” His attention turned to the two others. “I’m Roy and this is Kori.” Roy introduced the both of them. “A pleasure to meet you both. I’m Richard, or Dick as I prefer. Son of Apollo.”

Next the redhead beside him spoke up, “I’m Wally, Son of Hermes” pointing to himself.

The last one to speak was the girl on the other side of them both, “I’m M’gann, Daughter of Persephone. We’re kind of your welcoming committee. We will be showing you the camp and answering any questions you might have.” She smiled kindly at the three.

“I will leave you three in their hands. I have to get back to work.” Bruce said before turning and exiting the camp.

“If you three will follow us we can start the tour of the camp” M’gann smiled while gesturing for them to follow. Roy, Kori, and Jason did so, listening to the information they were being given. Being shown the dining hall, cabins, stables, camp borders, armory, and finally the training grounds.

When approaching the training grounds they noticed a group formed and the sound of swords clashing. Coming upon the scene they saw two people sparring. Continuously lunging and blocking the other’s attacks. It was graceful, like a sort of forbidden dance. Both swordsmen, or swordsman and swords-woman, were highly skilled. Proving how fighting is an art form, not brute strength.

Jason especially noticed the abilities and gracefulness of the demigoddess. He was infatuated by the way you moved; tactically yet instinctively. Noticing how you could see three moves ahead of your opponent. [H/c] hair tied back as your [e/c] stayed locked on your opponent, gaze never faltering for a second. The opponent a taller, tan, male with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked strong and moved just as tactically but it didn’t look as though it came as naturally for him.

“Who is that?” Jason asked looking over at Dick, catching the attention of the others. “The man is Kaldur’ahm, Son of Poseidon. Prince of the Sea some have come to call him. He’s one of the strongest warriors in this camp. The woman, [F/n] [L/n], Daughter of Zeus. Princess of the Gods. The strongest demigoddess and warrior in the camp. Both highly skilled and highly fatal.” Dick explained, eyes not leaving the match. Jason nodded before directing his attention back to the fight.

Before Jason could analyze their movements any further, it all came to an abrupt halt. You had a boot on Kaldur’ahm’s chest, sword pulled up over your shoulder in a striking position. Both panting before a grin broke out on your lips. “I win” you muttered before pulling back offering a hand to him. “Still the most skilled warrior in the camp.” He stated calmly.

“That was amazing!” one of the younger demigods smiled, who stood just in front of the newcomers. Your eyes fell on them all. “So you’re the new recruits” calling to them. Waving them over, “Front and center” tapping the ground with your sword. The three came and stood where you tapped. Swinging the sword to rest it on your shoulder while turning to look at them. Standing there you looked them over, getting a feel for their physical type.

“Well as the formal protector of this camp, Welcome. As I’m sure M’gann, Dick, and Wally told you I’m [F/n] [L/n] and this is Kaldur’ahm. We both are here if you have any questions on your abilities or the camp itself. However from what Bruce and the rest of the League told me, you all have quite a handle on your abilities, and outside experience. So I ask you to behave yourselves and act as role models for the younger demigods and goddesses here because they WILL look up to you. As long as you all follow the rules and keep that in mind, we’re more than happy to have you here. And one last thing, this is a home. We are all family here, please, treat it as such.” Looking over the three, you saw the eagerness in two but the third was wearing an aura of skepticism.

You walked over to Jason, “Trust me this place isn’t as you feel it is. Give it a chance, give us a chance before you cast your verdict. What I’m saying is lighten up, relax, learn. We might surprise you.” laughing while placing the sword hilt in his hands. Backing away you looked at them all, “As much as I’d like to stay, I have other things to attend to. I will see you all at the claiming ceremony.” Announcing before smiling at them all and nodding before making your leave.

“Claiming ceremony?” Kori asked looking at their three tour guides. Wally was the first to speak up. “It’s where your parent will claim you as their child, proving your heritage as a demigod and who your parent is. Then the camp will act and train you accordingly.” he explained. Them all nodding in understanding.

“Anyway there is a lot more camp to show you and people for you to meet before the ceremony. Let’s continue” Dick smiled before M’gann nodded and began to lead the way once more.

Though Jason was distracted by the words you spoke to him while analyzing the sword in his hands. The words ringing in his head _‘What I’m saying is lighten up, relax, learn. We might surprise you.’_ How could he relax? Half of him kept reminding how he’s in a strange, unknown place, surrounded by other demigods. Though the other side of him wanted to train and take the chance to do as told. To trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! Hope you all love it!!

The smile you wore when speaking to them was all a facade. In reality there was a lot going wrong at the camp, and you couldn’t help but feel something bad was about to happen. The magical barrier around the camp was faltering. Multiple monsters had wandered inside the borders, luckily being taken out before anyone found out. Only you, Kaldur, the camp council, and a few others knew of the breaches.

You had talked with Zatanna about the fluctuations but she had yet to have any answers for you. Leading to your stressed state about this all.

Not to mention you also had a missing person to deal with. M’gann had taken to mentoring a young man by the name of Garfield Logan, sharing the same immortal mother. He had a hard time coming to terms with his heritage. Thinking his adoptive mother was his actual mother for his entire life, however she has passed. Garfield had taken sometime away from the camp in order to visit his old home. You sent along a protector but he still hasn’t returned when he was supposed to three days prior.

M’gann was on your heels about this, but there was only so much you could do without proof of foul-play. You had informed the League but that was as far as you could go.

“You are thinking about Garfield.” Kaldur stated as you both walked toward the stables. He could read you like a book. Kaldur was the only other child of the Big Three in the camp. The Big Three being Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. You are both the strongest and believed to become the strongest out of the League as well. It is known that children of the three are more powerful than any Demigods.

Sighing you nodded, “I wish there was more I could do, but the League claims they have things handled. I know I should have trust in them but Garfield is apart of this camp, making him my responsibility.” A tone of frustration more than evident.

  
“I understand your frustrations, but you must remember to deal with the problems at hand. We must figure out this problem with the barrier.” Kaldur reasoned. Looking at him letting out a breath, “You’re right. Let’s go talk to Zatanna again. See if she has anything more figured out.” Rerouting your path toward the library.

Kaldur and you idly chatted while making your way to the library, brainstorming some problems that could be causing the fragility of the barrier. When entering the library you found Zatanna in her usual spot in the back. Her eyes glued to a book hovering in front of her, two others floating next to her.

“Earth to Zatanna. Daughter of Hecate do you copy?” You joked, covering your mouth with your hand. Her eyes peeked up from her book. “[F/N], Kaldur what brings you by?” She looked between the both of you.

“Do you have any more answers on the barrier?” Kaldur asked as you both sat in front of her. She shook her head, “No. I have read nearly every spell and magic book here and I haven’t found a solution.” She sighed, obviously feeling the pressure from all of this.

“You know what, we’re all stressed. How about we leave this to sit for a night, go to the claiming ceremony, and deal with the rest of this tomorrow?”  You offered, looking at your just as overwhelmed friends. They nodded in agreement, all standing you made your way out of the library to head to the dining hall. Each of you talking about something other than your duties to the camp.

Zatanna was explaining a new spell until Wally came running up to the three of you. “Hey [F/N]!” he called as the three of you stopped to look at him. “What’s up Wally? Where are the new recruits?” Eyes wandering the surrounding area.

“Dick and Miss M took them to the dining hall, but the head of the Council wanted me to tell you they want to meet with you now.” He explained, giving you a sorry expression.

“So much for a break” Your shoulders slacking. “Thanks Wally, I’ll see you guys at the ceremony I guess.” Saying to your friends before heading to where the council held meetings.

The Council consisted of top members of the league. Those members being, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, Barry Allen, J’onn J’onzz, and Arthur Curry. Some of the most powerful Demigods and goddesses.

Walking into the main cabin at the back of the camp, you made your way to the council’s chambers. Upon entering they all turned their attention to you. “[F/N]” Bruce called your attention. “Is something wrong?” You asked, gaze switching to each member.

“We’re wondering as to what is being done about the barrier.” J’onn was the next to speak up. You nodded in understanding, “Zatanna is doing everything in her power to figure out the problem. Until then, those of us aware of the breaches have been alternating patrols throughout the night to keep from anymore monsters entering the borders.” Explaining while trying to ease their worries.

They all nodded, “Um, if you wouldn’t mind me asking. Have you had any more luck with finding Garfield?” Questioning hesitantly.

“I’m afraid we have not.” Diana said, giving you the answer you feared. Diverting your gaze to the floor, “I understand. Is there anything else?”

The League members shook their heads, “No, that is everything. We will be leaving the claiming ceremony to you as well. We have some urgent league business to attend too, thank you [F/N].”

You nodded to them respectfully before turning on your heels and walking out. Dreading the long walk to the ceremony. At least this was something you weren’t in charge of, this was all Dick’s department. Him, Wally, and M’gann were by far some of the friendliest in the camp, making them the best for the job.

And that they are.

The ceremony preparations went off without a hitch and nearly everyone was gathered in the dining hall. Everyone eager to know the parentage of the new demigods in their home. Often times the half bloods would play a game by trying to guess who the newbies parents were.

Jason, Kori, and Roy constantly felt eyes on them and heard chuckling after whispers. The three were all a bit confused, not knowing about this tradition. “Uh, hey Dick. What is everyone talking or more whispering about?” Roy asked the Demigod sitting across from him.

“Oh, it’s a little game the residing half bloods play. Whenever new Demigods or goddesses join the camp, they try and guess who their parents are by their appearance and skills. Sometimes it’s obvious but others it’s a challenge.” Dick explained cheerily, Roy and Kori exchanged an amused glance while Jason was unaffected by the new information. Why would he care about who they thought was his mother? He knows Athena is his mother, she saved him from becoming a permanent resident in Hades’ realm.

However Roy and Kori were rather curious. They listened around, chuckling at some of the suggestions. “What do you guys think?” Kori asked looking at their three tour guides and Zatanna who had joined them. The four exchanged a look. Dick held his chin examining the three, “Hmmm, well I know Jason’s so I will skip him. But Roy I think you might be Apollo like me, you’re archery skills are quite impressive. Kori I’m thinking Aphrodite because you’re gorgeous.” Dick flirted, making Kori laugh and Jason roll his eyes. ‘Leave it to Demigod of flirting to hit on Kori’ Jason thought while glaring at Dick.

Jason doesn’t have feelings for Kori or anything, but he sees her as a sister. Making him protective. Though Jason’s thoughts were cut off by Dick turning to the others, “What about you guys?”

“I kind of agree with you Dick, but I can’t read you Jason” M’gann looked over the three. “I think Aphrodite too, you’re very handsome Jason” Zatanna chimed in, not completely flirting with him but leaving the assumption out there.

Jason was taken aback by the compliment, but his expression didn’t show it. He was in fact a bit turned off by the accusation. Aphrodite? Was she kidding? Looks was the only reasoning?

Jason was about to reject the accusation but they all heard the doors to the dining hall open and close. Diverting his attention there seeing you walk in, looking rather stressed. Witnessing as you walked over next to Kaldur, leaning next to him. Your hands interlocking behind your neck while you threw your head back, presumably letting out a groan. He couldn’t help but wonder what had you stressed.

He was so busy watching he hadn’t realized Dick was telling them it was time for the ceremony. “Jay!” Dick shook his shoulder. “What?” growling shortly. “The ceremony, do you want to miss it?” Dick said calmly, being used to Jason’s temper.

“Yeah, let’s just get this done” he stood up and followed his two friends. Dick began to call the attention of the room.

You and Kaldur stayed in the back, watching the ceremonies’ beginning. It was like every other claiming ceremony. Dick gave a small explanation speech while also telling the story of how the Gods and Goddesses came to be.

Your attention peaked when you saw the claiming begin. Noticing as two symbols began to form. Above Roy formed the symbol of a hammer, signaling his father being Hephaestus. Next was the symbol of an Owl forming above Jason, signaling his mother being Athena. You didn’t know Jason well but you found it rather fitting, having seen his skepticism in the beginning.

However the claiming that had everyone in awe was Kori’s. She was claimed by Aphrodite, however a symbol did not form above her. Instead her beauty was enhanced making her even more stunning than before. Everyone immediately began to applaud, however it was completely cut off when a tremor inducing thunder clap rolled through the sky.

Your attention instinctively grabbed and as soon as it happened Conner came bursting through the doors. “[F/N]!” He yelled running over to you. “What’s wrong?” Meeting him halfway with Kaldur.

“It’s the Sirens, they’re through the barrier!” Panic in his voice. “Gather the guards, keep them as far away from the hall as possible. Kaldur, grab Dick, Wally, M’gann, anyone strong enough to hold their ground out of here. Zatanna!” You yelled and she ran over as Kaldur went to grab warriors in the hall. “What do you need?”

“I need you to make a magical barrier around the hall, hold it there, no one gets in here.” She nodded in understanding. Dick ran over to you, “What’s happening? The Sirens got through the barrier? How?!” Bombarding you with questions. “I can answer that later, I need you, Kaldur, and Conner to lead the guards and whoever Kaldur gathers to hold them back.” Talking as you and the forming group exited the hall.

“And what about you?” Conner questioned. “Me? I’m going to go get their motivation to leave.” Glancing at them all before making a turn toward the stables, the rest of them going the other way.

Breaking out into a sprint and throwing the stable doors open. Hearing the whinny and roars of spooked horses as you continued down the corridor. Reaching a stall at the end, swinging the gate open. The creature inside turning its attention to you.

Taking in it’s white coat and mane, but also the graceful yet powerful white wings. Striding over to the pegasus you held it’s head in your arms, “I need your help sweetie.” whispering to it. The creature whinnied, and you smiled leading it out of the stall before mounting. Racing out of the building before taking to the sky.

You had one destination in mind, the cabin dedicated to your father at the top of the mountain. Landing outside of it you slipped off and ran inside. Sifting and searching through the artifacts and items, finding the case your mother had informed you about.

Placing it on the desk you unclasped the locks before taking a deep breath and opening it. Your hand hesitated over the opened case, wondering whether you should take the powerful object into your hand. You were about to pull away before another crash of thunder sounded. Head jerking to look out the window before throwing caution to the wind and grabbing the object. Running back to mount the pegasus once more & racing to where the battle ensued.

Your guards and the strongest of the camp trying their best to fight off the villains known as the Sirens. They were a group of three sirens, beautiful but dangerous creatures that lured tragic souls with their beautiful voices to their doom. These Sirens go by the names Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Selina Kyle. Highly skilled and deadly.

When attacking the camp they brought monsters, each one matching the ones taken out when they entered the camp borders.

The demigods did their best to fight off the Sirens and their little pets. Jason, Kori, and Roy had joined the fight, having just as much experience as the others. However they had never taken on an attack like this.

They had each taken a few good blows. Jason was currently was stuck against a Drakon. A giant, serpent like creature. Armed with a sword he attempted to fight it off but was swiped with the creature’s tail, sending him off his feet. When it went to strike at him, he held it’s fangs back with his sword. It’s jaws were inches from his face before thunder clapped and the creature roared before falling dead.

It’s cause of death being a lightning bolt. Everyone’s attention diverting to the source.

You landed gracefully, the pegasus rearing as the lighting bolt that your father left for you was clutched in your grasp, a true god’s entrance.

The Sirens looked at you with a sneer, “Look, it’s the Princess of the Gods. What’re you expecting honey? A curtsey?” Ivy called looking over at you.

“Why are you here?” You yelled at them, tone intimidating the beasts and many of your own warriors. “Well, we’re not exactly fond of your father sweetheart or his friends for that matter. So why not target the people they love?” Selina called next.

“You are starting a war you can’t hope of finishing.” Shaking your head at them. Keeping yourself tall and firm. Jason stared at you in awe, not only did you just save him but you were easily staring down three of the most dangerous foes he had gone up against.

Harley cackled, “Listen hunny, there are three of us and one of you. What hope do you have?” as soon as the words escaped her throat a loud thunder roared once more, making the three flinch.

“I suggest you leave now before you test my or my father’s patience any longer.” Lightly kicking the pegasus’ sides, signaling it to take a step forward.

“Alright we’re goin, but this in’t ovah” Harley threatened before they all turned their backs, the monsters having already fled. You stared as they retreated.

“I guess since you don’t want us here anymore, you don’t want the little demigod boy back?” Ivy called over your shoulder. “What was his name? Garfield?” Selina looked over at her partners.

Your eyes widened at the claim. Immediately kicking the pegasus harder, making it take off and cut off their exit. “Where is he?!”

Harley smirked, “Sorry sweetie, even with your glowstick we ain’t tellin.” Her eyeing the lightning bolt in your hand. Selina wore a triumphant smile, as if they were planning this, “But of course, we’re always up for a trade. You want the little brat, bring us the last known supply of adamantine on Earth. As the daughter of Zeus you must know where it’s held.”

Adamantine, the metal of the gods. Unbreakable, untarnishable, lightweight and resilient. “And if I don’t? What if I track you down without the adamantine?” Challenging the three. “We will just have to see how much pain the boy can take, and you wage a deadly war.” Ivy threatened in a loud whisper. “[F/n]!” M’gann yelled, looking over you saw the fear in her eyes.

Meeting their gaze again you simply stared at them weighing your choices. “Oh well, it’s your choice. You have five days time to give us what we want, or we’ll just have to take somethin else. I mean we all know demigods aren’t immortal. Have fun deciding little hero.” Ivy said in an airy, light of tone type of voice before the three walked out of the camp.

Leaving you to stare where they once stood. Hands gripping the mane of your steed. “[F/n]?” M’gann yelled again. “LET ME THINK!” snapping back. The demigods fell silent. Looking down at the lightning bolt you came to a decision. Dismounting you began to lead the pegasus away, passing Kaldur as you went.

Announcing to him, “We leave in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any comments or feedback loves!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!! I hope you love it! <3

It’s early in the morning, the sun hasn’t even come over the horizon yet. As there were about a thousand things running through your head as you walked through the camp. This trip was going to take nearly all five days if your calculations were correct. You don’t know where the adamantine itself is, but have knowledge of where a map that leads to it is. Though, the map is guarded by the Drakon Kholkikos. An ancient dragon that used to guard the Golden Fleece. It’s no easy feat, and it would not be easy to retrieve everything else you needed before actually going after the adamantine.

You were lost in strategizing and thinking of anything else you might need, you never even felt the eyes of all the half-bloods on you. Usually you were upbeat and aware of the people around you. Always shooting smiles their way or stopping to talk and check up on the younger demigods. But you were so focused and serious, no one had the guts to come up to you today. Especially after last night’s display, some of them never realized how powerful you actually are. They’re not scared of you, but they’re definitely intimidated.

No one dared come up to you until you entered the stables. Finding Kaldur leaning against your pegasus’ stall. “[F/n] we need to talk.” Making eye contact, you ignored his order and went into the stall. Leading the animal out before mounting and continuing on as you were. Though Kaldur wasn’t letting you off that easy. “[F/n] Stop!” he yelled after you before retrieving his own steed.

Following you all the way up to the cabin dedicated to your father, _your_ cabin. “[F/n], you’re not getting out of this conversation.” He said while following you inside. “Kaldur, is this necessary?” asking with an annoyed tone. “Yes. I’m not going to let you go out there and get yourself killed. [F/n] I understand your reasoning behind this, you feel responsible for what happened to Garfield. You feel like you have an obligation to M’gann. However, you and I both know this is a dangerous mission. I wish the two of us could handle it ourselves but this exceeds us both.”

“I will not put anyone else in danger for damage I caused. If I’m going to live up to the expectations that come with being Zeus’ daughter, I must be able to fix my own mistakes.” You whipped around to face him. Frustration in your tone. “You’re not your father [F/n]! Yes, there are expectations that come with being a child of the Big Three, I know, but we are still mortal. We aren’t gods.” He told you sternly, knowing when you’re frustrated and stressed it’s the only way to get through to you. He knows you know these things, but he must bring out your rational side once more. You’ve always been a warrior who relies on instinct before all else, so when you’re worked up, Kaldur is a good person to have around.

“We can bring along warriors we both feel are trained and strong enough for this. I suggest Dick and Conner, Conner is the lead guard and Dick was trained by Bruce. They both can handle themselves.” Kaldur suggested as you leaned against a desk. Thinking. “Fine, but make sure they know the risks. These trials are life or death, the monsters don’t show mercy. They have two purposes, protect and kill.”

He nodded before turning and exiting the cabin hurriedly.

As soon as he left you felt a presence. “You disagree with my decision.” Asking while turning to the lightning bolt as it lay in it’s case. It was left for you for two reasons. One being, the daughter of Zeus should learn to wield her father’s weapon. The second, being a way for your father to communicate with you, it acting as a phone of sorts.

“You could handle this yourself.” A low voice rumbled through the room. “You are my daughter, you have the makings to become a goddess.” You sneered at the comment, “You mistake me for another.”

“I do not.” The voice rumbled again. “I would not have left you such a weapon if I did not believe it so. You are better than this. Your abilities exceed those of these friends of yours”

Scoffing you turned away. It wasn’t often your father talked to you, he only did it if there was purpose. “What do you want father? You don’t normally pop in just to say ‘hi,’ what have I done wrong this time?”

“Other than thinking lesser of yourself. You grow affections for one of the new half-bloods. This son of Athena.” You shook your head, “I hardly know him.” For some reason your father always had troubles with the Goddess or any of her offspring. Not that you knew why, it was ‘olympus matters’ after all. “I know these things my daughter. Such affections are but a distraction.”

“Coming from you, that’s a bit hypocritical.” Rolling your eyes. “Your actions are that of a child.” He growled. You clenched your jaw, turning to the open case “And yours are one of a god not a father! I am no goddess, I’m not immortal like you! I am _not_ you! My life is fragile and I must remain cautious, you wish for me to be this immortal being of which I am not! If you want me to stay out of your brother’s grasp then I suggest you don’t doubt me or my friend’s abilities. They are fine warriors and I trust them with my life!”

“Were you not just the one needing persuasion to bring your friends?” He questioned angrily. “I was but not because I think them weak, I actually care for their safety and know the perils ahead. I don’t want them hurt no matter their skill.” Snapping back.

“No matter, they will hold you back [F/n].” You shook your head, “You’ve said your peace now leave me to mine.”

“So be it.”

After those words you felt the presence leave the room. Sitting down in a chair near the desk, the case sitting open. Looking over at it, you slammed it shut and flipped the clasps closed. Running your hands through your hair, resting your head in your hands. Feeling rage rush through you system, you soon had stood and swiped everything to the left off the case clear off the table. Leaning against it on your hands, seething. “Hold me back, what does he know? ‘Almighty’ my ass.”

Picking up your backpack that has your supplies and the case with the bolt in it, sliding your sword into the scabbard your hip. Heading out the door to leave this place behind for a good while. Once mounting the pegasus you gave the cabin one last glance before clicking your tongue, signalling for the animal to go.

Flying you found Kaldur with a group of the veterans of the camp and the new recruits. After landing you dismounted. “[F/n], good morning” M’gann greeted you. “Good morning” Eyes trailing over the rather large group. Kaldur, Conner, Dick, Jason, Kori, Roy, Wally, Tim, Barbara, Cass, Steph, M’gann, and Zatanna. Turning to the veterans you began, “Okay, so as you all know Dick, Conner, Kaldur, and I are leaving this morning. While we’re away, I need you guys to pick up the slack from our absence. Wally, I need you to keep up on communications, be ready if we need you out there. Zatanna, we need to figure out how the Sirens got through the barrier and get it back to full capacity. Tim, I’d appreciate if you could assist her with research. Cass, while we’re away you’re lead guard. Steph, you’ll take over Dick’s position in helping any new recruits. Barbara I need you to fill in for Kaldur as second in command around here. Finally, M’gann I’m trusting you to keep this place in line. You’re a great leader and the half bloods trust you. I know I’m asking a lot but I need this from you.” Placing your hand on your shoulder.

She smiled, “You can count on me. Bring Garfield home.” Returning her smile you nodded.

“[F/n], we wish to accompany you. We know the real world well and could be of use to you.” Kori stepped up, drawing your attention to her. “I appreciate the offer but I refuse to put anyone else in harms way.” Shaking your head at her.

“I don’t know. [F/n] she could be right. They were strong assets in the siege last night.” Conner spoke up, calling your attention there. “My answer is no.”

“Why?” Roy asked. You turned to him, “Do you know what this mission entails? These monsters we will face will be nothing like the ones from the siege. They have but two purposes, to protect what they’re guarding and to do so by killing. They won’t show you mercy of any sorts and they will never let their guard down. You let yours down and you’ll spend the rest of eternity in the company of Hades. Are you willing to risk that?”

The three exchanged a look before looking back to you, “Absolutely” Jason answered sternly. Looking at his back you noticed the hilt of the sword you had given him the other day. Getting an idea your hand shot to the hilt of your own sword, drawing it you went to strike Jason. His instincts and reflexes kicked in, drawing his own he blocked the attack. “What the hell [F/n]!?” Wally yelled.

You only smirked, not breaking eye contact with Jason. Pulling your sword back you put it back on your hip. “A test, you passed. If you’re willing to put your lives on the line I can’t stop you.” Hearing that they smiled at each other, “But! You do so, you follow my command. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal” they said in unison. “Well, we’re losing daylight. We should get moving.” Turning to the three others joining you. They nodded, and you turned to your veterans again. “Keep the place in one piece while we’re away.” Wally gave you a thumbs up, “You can count on us.”

However you walked over to your pegasus, “Keep an eye on them beauty” whispering before handing her over to M’gann. “Alright, let’s get moving.” Saying while picking up the case with your weapon in it.

“We are to head to a place called the Lost Sea Caverns. They are a series underground caverns with lakes. That is where we can find the map.” Kaldur instructed and you nodded. “Alright, that should be around a day of travel. We need to go.”

After that your group moved to step outside the gate, though when you passed Jason you called his attention, “And Jason. Nice sword.” Smirking while passing him. He chuckled before putting it on his back once more. 

* * *

While traveling Jason and the other Outlaws began to talk to Conner and Kaldur more. Getting to know the people they were going to be fighting beside. Roy and Kori adding Dick to the mix. However they were all a bit disappointed you didn’t join in on any conversation.

Kaldur thought this strange, usually you were all for getting to know new demigods. Crisis or not. Sometimes you like to think he knows you too well. There are some things you just want to keep to yourself, your relationship with your father being one of them. Everyone at camp thinks you have the strongest bond when it comes to immortal parents, however you two barely see eye to eye. That’s what’s clouding your mind right now, and keeping you from conversating.

“Is [F/n] alright?” Kori asked leaning toward Kaldur. He sighed, “She has a lot on her shoulders. Being a child of the Big Three adds a lot of extra pressure. [F/n] and I are the only ones to be children of the Big Three. My father is not as harsh as Zeus though, things like this take a toll on her.” He explained, not going into much detail.

“What is Poseidon like Kaldur, does he speak to you?” Roy asked, peering around Kori. “Sometimes, through the water. He can be as calm as a stream to as harsh as a raging sea. Though he is often understanding.” Kaldur answered sincerely. Honestly you thought he has the best relationship with his immortal parent.

“Conner, Dick, what about you?” Kori looked at the two other men. They shook their head, “It’s not often because they have multiple children instead of just one. In a fight or battle we may hear from them but it’s a different set of circumstances.” Conner explained as Dick agreed.

“So we will most likely not hear from our parents.” Kori said sadly, looking over at Roy. “I wouldn’t say that.” You interrupted from in front of them all, “It doesn’t just depend on skill, but dedication to your training and willingness to help people. Conner and Dick are being modest, I know they are often communicated with. Apollo and Ares are proud of them. Along with Poseidon with Kaldur. Doing something like this, it will make you parents proud as well.” Glancing back at them, a caring look in your eyes.

“Thank you [F/n]” Kori thanked you smiling. Jason watched as you turned back forward, throwing back up any walls you had just put down.

Kaldur noticed his watching you. “You are curious about her.” He more stated than asked. Jason looked at him, noticing the others caught up in conversation. He nodded. “[F/n] is reserved in situations such as these. She carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, being the one in charge so she takes full force of any mishaps. She won’t ever even let me take some of the weight off her. However, she trusts you. When she lunged at you at the camp, she knew you would block it. Perhaps you are different, maybe she will let you carry some of that weight.”

Jason shook his head, “I’m nothing special. Just someone who was given a second chance.”

“Maybe, that’s what makes you different.” Kaldur said keeping his eyes on Jason. Jason shrugged sighing, “Maybe.”

* * *

You had all traveled quite aways when it began to become too dark to go any farther. You announced that you’d set up camp, still being a good ways in the forest. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. After building camp everyone basically passed out immediately.

Though you didn’t find sleep as easily. Thinking everyone was asleep you rose and headed to where you had seen a stream on the map. However you didn’t realize Jason was still up. When he noticed you leaving he decided to tail you.

Though coming upon the stream you were nowhere in sight. He looked around confused until something fell beside him. Looking down he noticed a branch, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Up here” someone called. Looking toward the source of the voice he saw you sitting on a branch, your back leaning against the trunk of the tree while one leg was dangling and the other was bent. “So, you like trees.” he joked.

You laughed, “Closer to the sky.” He nodded in understanding, watching as you motioned for him to come up. He grabbed onto a branch and began to climb. Making his way to you. Once on the same branch as you he noticed you staring at an opening in the trees, looking to see the stars.

“Do you know the constellations?” You asked looking at him. “A few”

“Do you know that one?” Pointing to a certain cluster of stars. He shook his head. “It’s Sagittarius, the Archer. Sagittarius is a Centar. He draws his bow pointing it at Antares, which is the red heart of Scorpius. It’s said he’s avenging Orion who was slain by the sting of a scorpion.” You explained, not looking away from the night sky. Jason smiled, “Who taught you that?”

Your expression turned somber, “My mother used to be an astronomer. She taught me all of them and the stories behind them before she died.” “I’m sorry” You shook your head, “You have nothing to be sorry for, it’s in the past.”

“Maybe but the past can hurt.” You chuckled, “you can either run from it, or learn from it.”

“Wise words of Rafiki.” You laughed. Making Jason smile. “Thank you by the way.” He caught your attention. “For what?”

“Opening my mind up to all of this. The camp I mean, embracing being a half blood.” Your spirits perked back up a bit, “My pleasure.”

A comfortable silence fell between the both of you. “So, what’s it like being the daughter of Zeus?” Jason questioned curiously. You shrugged, “Not as glamorous as one might think. How about you, son of Athena?” He chuckled, “Not bad”

“Care to elaborate?” You rose an eyebrow curiously, swinging your leg mindlessly. “You really want to hear my sob story?” He laughed making eye contact. “Well you’ve already heard about something in my past, it’s only fair.”

Chuckling he began, “Let me start from the beginning. Before I knew about all of this, I lost my parents at a young age. Not that they were necessarily good parents. Like Garfield I never knew of my true heritage until my so called father was arrested then died in prison, and my mother overdosed. I turned into a street kid until one of those monsters put me on their radar. That’s when Bruce saved me and I became one of his wards. He trained me and I did some good, having refused to go to the camp. But there was this certain villain that just kept coming back. The Joker. He ended up setting me up in a trap, using my not so dead mother as bait. I fell into his trap, and well he killed me. I remember being in the underworld, it’s vivid. But my mother, my real mother, Athena apparently made a deal with Hades. That gave me a second chance at life, but Zeus was against it I guess. Though my mother didn’t care, she wanted me to live. So when I came back I met Roy and Kori, and we formed the Outlaws, determined to help people. Working outside of Bruce’s moral code. Then long story short, we were brought to the camp after a mishap on a mission.” Jason explained. His story cleared up a lot of things to you, but you couldn’t help but feel awful. He just poured it all out to you.

“Wow, that’s terrible. I’m sorry you had to go through that, and that my father was against it. It kind of explains why he seems to butt heads with Athena now.” You sighed, remembering what he had said about your ‘affections.’

He shrugged, “Like you said, it’s in the past.” Nodding as another silence fell, “My mother, she was killed by one of the villains. I don’t know which one, the League refuses to tell me. She died in my arms, her last words were telling me about the lightning bolt and my true heritage. After that I was targeted by multiple villains and had some close calls, that was until the League found me and brought me to the camp. That’s where I grew up.”

“I guess we both have some pretty fucked up pasts.” He chuckled as you laughed, “Yeah I guess so. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to just talk to someone like this.”

“Me too” Jason smiled and you felt a blush creep to your cheeks, luckily it’s dark. “Um, we should get back. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Yeah, maybe we can make a habit of this. Plus I’d love if you could teach me the rest of the constellations.” Jason smirked while climbing down. You laughed, “I might just take you up on that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter and goes more toward the reader’s state of mind. Hope you love it and I appreciate any feed back loves! Thank you!  
> (Chapter 5 will have some action!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized = Dream

Upon returning to the campsite you found the others fast asleep still, not having been bothered by your absence. It didn’t take Jason long to follow in their footsteps and pass out leaning up against a tree. Though you couldn’t help but watch him and the others, and just think. Your eyes wandered from person to person, thoughts rushing through your head about the trials to come.

Are you cut out for this? These people are your friends and they trust you with everything they have. Trust you to lead them, to protect them. How could you protect them? You’re all in this mess because of your inability to protect Garfield, and now he’s with the Sirens. Scared and alone.

Sighing you ran a hand through your [h/l] hair. The ends snagging in your fingers. Taking a glance at the case that holds your father’s lighting bolt you think, _‘Maybe he’s right. This is something I should’ve fought on my own.’_ Your eyes fall on Jason again, the moment you just had still ever present in your mind. What is it about him that changes things? You’ve met other offspring of Athena, some male and others female, but there’s just something different at work here. Perhaps it’s his story about being resurrected or something else entirely.

Though one thing you knew was now is not the time for these thoughts. You have a mission at work here, focus is key to success. Focus is what you will need tomorrow, and being tired hinders that. Laying back against your bag you stare up at the stars, allowing your eyelids to become heavy and eventually pull you into the addictive trance of sleep.

* * *

_It was all dark. The only sound heard was a faint dripping of water droplets. You stood silent, the other sound reaching your ears being your own slow breathing. In and out, in and out. It’s calm rhythm never faltering. Where are you?_

_Staying still until torches lit out of nowhere, making your guard fly up higher. Hand reaching for the hilt of you sword, only to find it and all weapons missing. The torches led down a narrow hall, the only way out of the circular room you were in._

_Hesitantly, you began down the corridor. Ready for any sort of attack. As you walked faint humming, almost singing, could be heard. The song was familiar, a lullaby your mother once sang to you. Coming closer to the humming, it grew into soft singing, luring you closer. The voice was almost familiar._

_Coming to the end of the hall you entered a room. It was similar to the one you were just in, the humming being louder than ever. Turning around you saw the hallway gone, replaced by a solid wall. Looking into the room again, it had changed._

_Your blood ran cold at the sight. Each member of your team lay bloodied, battered, and lifeless. Some with their eyes wide with terror, others with mangled limbs. It was truly horrifying. A cry seeped from your throat before you quickly muffle it with your hand._

_The cry made the singing turn to laughter. “Poor little hero. Couldn’t save your friends, your mother, or your unspoken love. You were never cut out for this, I guess even the mighty Zeus can be wrong.” The voice’s tone was light and airy, a beautiful pitch and tone to it. Your gaze scanned each of your comrades again, stopping on the slight rise and fall of a chest. Eyes trailing up to see Jason’s blue eyes widened in terror. Rushing over you noticed the blood pooling around him. His eyes darted to yours, he heaved a breath “We.. Trusted.. You” gasping before falling limp. “No, no, no. Jason!” Turning you saw Kaldur next, coming to his side you shook him, “Kaldur! Please!”_

_“No use little hero. They’re all gone. Thanks to me and you.” The voice giggled, feeling a finger run across your back. Whipping around you saw nothing. Another sound added to the voice, a heavy panting and growling._

_“4 days left” the voice said as heavy footsteps came near you. The animalistic panting and growls almost right on top of you. “You’re running out of time.”_

_The noises stopped in front of you as you rose to your feet, as if an invisible beast stood there. Feeling the exhale of something blow against your face, a low growl accompanying it._

_The voice giggled again, “If I were you, I’d wake up little hero… WAKE UP!” the voice screamed a deafening screech as the unseen beast roared in your face._

Jolting awake to the feeling of someone shaking you and yelling for you to wake up. Instinct took over as you pulled out the knife in the holster around your ankle and flipped the person on their back. With a knee to their chest you held the blade to their throat, all done in a single swift motion. Your breathing heaved as you stared down into a familiar face. Dick.

“Whoa hey!” He yelled, surprised at your attack.

Realization hit and you scrambled off him, backing away. Breathing still labored and mind reeling from the nightmare. “[F/n] calm down. Breathe.” Kaldur said placing a hand on your shoulder. Nodding you regulated your breathing, wiping away the thin layer of sweat from your forehead. “Dick, I’m so sorry.” Apologizing once having gained your head again. “It’s alright, are you okay?” Worry laced in his tone.

You nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I just. I don’t know what happened.” “You were yelling in your sleep” Kori informed you, coming up to the other side of you. “I was? Sorry, I guess it was just a bad dream.” Kaldur looked at you, concern showed in the way his brows furrowed together. Your nightmares were rare, and only happened in times of extreme stress, he knows that. You shared a glance with him, “I’m fine. Really.” He sighed in defeat before handing his head. Standing he replied “Alright.”

You nodded and stood up as well. Clearing your voice, you instructed for them all to pack up their things. As they did so you thought about the nightmare you just had. Who was that voice? What was that creature? These questions bombarded you all the way up to your moving out of the campsite.

You were silent again while leading. The entire team watching you carefully, wondering what had happened in that nightmare. Conner cleared his voice, “[F/n] do you know anything about this first trial?”

Looking back, you nodded. “Our first trial is to get the map that leads to the adamantine. We will face a creature called the Drakon Kholkikos, or the Colchian Dragon. A ancient watchful serpent of who used to watch over the sacred groves of Ares and protect the golden fleece. It’s known for the magical properties it’s teeth contain along with the fact that it is sleepless on its own. Making it the perfect guard. It’s a worthy adversary, keep your guard up and never give it an inch.” Instructing while spotting the entrance to the cave you must enter.

“Then our second trial will be to obtain a special sword that could help with our final trial. It’s said to be the sword of Theseus, the one used to slay the Minotaur in the labyrinth. It could be of use. In the second trial we will face the Chimera. But let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.” Explaining while looking at your group. “Do you know the third trial?” Roy asked curiously. You shook your head, “No, the trial is a mystery to everyone but the gods.”

“Now let’s focus on the task at hand, here’s our plan. Jason and Roy, you’re our best marksmen, use the bows to take care of long range attacks, but Jason be ready to step in with a sword if need be. Conner and Kaldur, you’re in charge of keeping its attention. Keep its focus. While you’re doing that Dick, Kori, and I will work on weakening and taking it down completely, there is a weak point below it’s head. Sound good to everyone?” Asking the entirety of the group. Exchanging glances they all nodded. “Alright, then let’s give ’em hell.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa!! Sorry I haven’t updated this series in so long. I had my writers block, but it’s back! I’m going to be focusing on this more too. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5!!

Your breathing was steady as your sword rested in its sheath. Hand staying on it’s hilt as while leading the group through the cave. Everyone was silent. Roy and Jason each had their bows raised, Kaldur was beside you with his sword out, Kori and Dick held up the rear with their swords, and Conner was on your otherside. The energy flowing through the cave was electrifying and got more intense as you made your way through the network of caves.

All of a sudden a low growl echoed through the cavern, making everyone stop in their tracks. Just ahead of you was an opening that lead into a larger room of the cave. “It’s in there.” You whispered and the others looked at you. Looking back you caught everyone’s gaze, “Okay. Stick to the plan. Kaldur and Conner, distract it. Roy and Jason attack from long range. Finally Dick, Kori, and I will take it out. Don’t try and be a hero, this isn’t going to be easy.” They all understood. “We’re with you on this [F/n]” Dick assured making you nod to him.

The next moment you turned around and led the group inside. The map laid in a box in the center of the seemingly empty room. Walking further in with caution. “Where is it?” Roy finally asked as everyone looked around. You searched the room with your eyes. Thinking, _‘It’s a serpent. They’re smart and sly. If it’s not on the ground then it’s…’_ You looked up, seeing glowing eyes. “Get out of the way!” Yelling, everyone looked up too and rushed out of the way.

Mere seconds later the serpent dropped to the ground releasing a deafening roar. Quickly Roy let an arrow loose. It punctured the beast’s skin but it barely flinched. It roared again and locked on Roy. “Guys!” You yelled, Kaldur and Conner jumped in, grabbing the beast’s attention. While they kept it’s attention. Roy and Jason kept up their long range attacks. You were yelling to Dick and Kori, using the strategy of coming at it from different angles to confuse it.

You ran behind the serpent, dodging the whip of it’s tail by sliding under it. You watched as the serpent narrowed in on Conner. Taking the chance you cut in front and swiped at it’s underbelly, forming a deep gash. Dashing to get out of the way, Kaldur tried to catch it’s attention again but it stayed locked on you. When it lunged, you lifted your sword to block it’s fangs. Holding it back when an arrow was shot and hit it right in the eye, making it pull away from you roaring. Looking back Jason was lowering his bow.

You smiled and nodded to him before running at the serpent. “Kaldur! Give me a lift?” Pointing to the serpent’s new blindspot. He nodded and knelt down interlocking his fingers. Jumping he boosted you up while you drew your sword. With a swift motion you pushed the sword right through its skull. Letting go of the hilt it stuck in its head while it roared and fell. On your way down, you tucked your head and rolled on the ground to lessen the impact of the landing.

Everyone was a bit shocked to be honest. They weren’t expecting that. It really showed how skilled you and Kaldur are as warriors. Jason watched as you stood up, wiping the sweat from your face. Witnessing as you walked over to the now dead dragon. Pressing your boot to its head, you pulled the sword free and put it back in its sheath before walking over and taking the map from the box.

He was shocked as he watched you. Having literally just killed a dragon, you seemed barely fazed. Slipping the map into your bag you rejoined the group. “We need to get out of here before any monsters were attracted to the commotion.” Kaldur said as you approached them. Nodding in response, he led everyone out.

* * *

During the walk you had seemed to fall back from the group. Dick, Kori, and Roy were really excited and hyper from the adrenaline of the fight along with their success. Conner and Kaldur were walking with them, both trying to keep the three undercontrol along with sharing their excitement. Jason had been walking with them, but eventually looked back to see you trailing behind. Having expected to see you looking over the map, but instead saw you in deep thought.

He watched as you stared down at your feet, brows furrowing in thought every once in awhile. Slowing down he waited until you caught up to him. “Are you alright?” Asking as he began to walk with you. “Oh, uh, yeah.” You responded but he gave you a look that told you he wasn’t buying it. Sighing you told him the truth, “It’s just, this is all my fault. If I had taken better care of Garfield, this never would’ve happened. I should’ve been more careful.”

Jason didn’t like to hear you talk like that. He knew the struggles a leader can go through. You were in charge of a whole camp, there was only so much you could do. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up like that. You couldn’t control what he was going to do. What matters is what you’re doing now. You’re out here, facing these trials, to get him back and safe. I know it’s hard to be a leader, and sometimes you have to make tough calls. But it’s also important to stand behind those calls and not second guess yourself.” Jason could see you relax, the way the tenseness in your shoulders seemed to lessen.

“What would you have done? If one of the people you were supposed to be protecting had a tragedy like that? And had to leave?” Jason’s eyes met yours as you asked that question. He thought for a moment before answering, “I would’ve done the same thing.”

“Really?”

Jason nodded with a small reassuring smile. “Anyone in your position would have.”

You smiled at him before looking away from his eyes bashfully. “Thank you Jason. That means a lot.” He nodded in response before looking ahead to see the distance that had been put between them and the group. Looking back at you he nodded his head in the direction of everyone. “We should catch up with them.”

“Oh yeah, let’s go.” You started to speed up but Jason stopped you by the arm. “And um.” He caught your attention. “If you need to talk about anything or for advice, I’m here.” Smiling you nodded at him, “Thanks Jason, I may take you up on that.” After saying that he watched you speed up to meet everyone again. He smiled to himself while watching you. For some reason you made him feel happy and nervous at the same time. Just the way you lead and have the respect of so many people. He can’t help but admire you. Now he sees why Bruce wanted him to go to the camp so bad.

Chuckling to himself he shook off his thoughts to catch up too. You all had to find somewhere to stay before the night and to formulate a new plan. But he had a good feeling with you leading, everything was already figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback!  
> <33


End file.
